Watch Over You
by Kiddiee
Summary: She lived for the Child. Her whole existence was dedicated to the delicate girl. She would do anything the child wished. She was her mistress and would do anything to make sure she lives. She would sacrifice everything for the girl. Pairings: OCxYuki - OCxKaname - KanamexYuki - YukixZero


**Hey there! Thank you for clicking this Story! I hope you enjoy it. Please show your support by clicking the favourite and follow button. And if your feeling extremely generous feel free to leave a review!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

 _"Excuse me, miss snow lady, but what is your name?" A delicate, big browned eyed girl asked; an innocent smile etched on her young face._

 _The youthful woman focused her striking blue eyes towards the child, pale hand brushing through the girls soft brown hair. A small smile graced her face as she leant down to the girls face, long silver hair forming an enclosed cuts in around the two._

 _"My name is whatever you desire, young one." The woman whispered softly in her ear. A spark of excitement lit the child's eyes._

 _"Really! Can I really?" The child exclaimed._

 _The woman nodded. She lived for the child; she was the reason she continued the walk the earth. It was only right for her mistress to name her what she pleased._

 _"Well, my name is Yuki; which means snow. So. . .You can be Sora! Because you always watch over me just like the sky that looks over the world!" The young Yuki concluded with a gleeful grin._

 _"Sora." The name rolled of her tongue. The woman's lips turned upright. "That's right; my name is Sora. Thank you for the beautiful name, Lady Yuki."_

 _Yuki giggle at Sora, happy she likes the name she chose. Yuki was always happy to have the company of Sora, especially since she is always kept at home, always from any interactions between other people._

 _At first she was frightened by Sora when she came to her in the middle of the night the first time they met. That was until they began to talk and bonded. She always spoke to her throughout the night, singing her to sleep before disappearing by the time of dawn._

 _Sora had once told her to keep their interactions as a secret, or else she won't be able to ever come back again. Worried that she may never be able to see her only friend other than Kaname; she promised to never say a word._

 _Their nightly activities were kept between them; until that fateful night._

The moon shine down on Cross Academy, bathing it in its ominous light. A shadowed figure moved amongst the darkness, making its way towards the building. An air of elegance surround the person, as she stopped at the door of the school.

Long, silky silver hair reflected the moons light, illuminating the figure in a angelic glow. A small porcelain hand knocked at the door.

An moment went by before the door creaked open. A look of surprise made its way upon the Headmaster of the academy as he takes note of the late night visitor.

"Come in, come in." Kaien beckoned.

"Thank you."

The woman stepped into the candle lit hallway, before following the man through the house. The sound of heel clicking echoed off the walls.

A few halls and corners later, the two arrived at the Headmasters Office. Kaien held the door open for the young girl to step through. Once into the room, she glanced around, taking in the new setting.

"Please, sit down Miss Sakamaki." Kaien motioned towards the seat across from his desk.

"Sora." The woman voiced.

"Pardon?" He asked, confused at her words.

"My name is Sora. Just Sora." She corrected, taking a seat across him.

"I apologise, Miss Sora. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" The man questioned.

"I would like to enrol, if you please" Sora replies, voice strong.

Kaien sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose in thought. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Sora pursed her lips. "I understand the situation concerning the child; and it is my duty to protect her." Sora reasoned.

"I understand that, however if you were to appear in front of her it may cause her some. . . Difficulties" The headmaster stated. "Besides what could you do as a night class student?"

Sora contemplated her options. "Sure I may not be of much help, however the reason I live is to serve the girl. If I cannot fulfill that duty then my existence in meaningless."

Kaien glanced at the girl, taking in her pleading expression. He knew how much Yuki meant to the girl, as well as their past. He sighed heavily before shuffling through some of the papers on his desk. He knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Fine. I shall allow you to join the academy," Sora's face lightened up. "However there are some conditions you must agree to."

"Anything you wish."

Sora tugged at her bow, making sure it was tied accordingly. It was her first night at the academy, being a student that is and she had to keep up to the expectations the others would have of her.

She could smell the presence of her peers inside the room, and they could no doubt detects hers as well. Sora held her head high before stepping into the classroom.

The light chatter in the room commenced as she entered the room. The class was filled with silence. The sound of her footsteps was all that could be heard. Many of the students bowed their heads, avoiding her gaze as she made her way to the center of the room.

Her silver hair curled loosely around her form, reaching her waist. A dark beauty spot lay beneath her sky blue eyes, framed by thick black eyelashes. Her plump lips were a blood red colour. She stood tall at around 5"9, towering over most of her female peers.

"My name is Sora, and from today I will be attending this class." Sora declared, her voice oozing with power.

Sudden movements near the window of the room caught her attention.

"Lord Kaname, what is the meaning of this!" A bleach blonde haired boy questioned angrily.

The pureblood male narrowed his eyes at the boy, the prior soon realising his mistake in raising his voice. "Know your place Hanabusa." Kaname ordered.

The boy now known as Hanabuse lowered his head. Kaname averted his attention towards the silver haired girl.

The man stood straight. "Welcome Miss Sora Sakamaki, to the night class." Kaname greeted coldly. "I believe that everyone will treat you with the upmost respect, as you are a very precious person."

Sora smiled. "I wish to get along with everyone." She glanced at the vampires. "Although I also expect the respect that any pureblood should have, considering I am one myself." Sora concluded.


End file.
